Hide and Seek?
by just like an apple
Summary: Mayday, mayday! Menma hanya bisa berlari saat dikejar dua orang bersenjata. Kalau bisa menyerah dan selamat, dengan senang hati ia akan melambaikan tangan. (Parent Talk Sequel)


Menma berlari menyusuri lorong dengan terengah, napasnya putus-putus dan keringat bercucuran disekitar dahi dan pelipis. Mata sapphire miliknya sesekali menoleh kebelakang memastikan keadaan tetap aman.

Tidak ada persiapan, tidak ada persenjataan, tidak ada alat komunikasi untuk sekedar minta tolong, tidak ada manusia yang ia temui dan tidak ada jalan yang ia ketahui. Demi Kami-sama, sepintar apapun Menma, dikejar-kejar dua pria dewasa tetap membuatnya merasa terancam.

Menurut perhitungannya -yang masih bisa berpikir jernih- tidak banyak harapannya untuk selamat dari kejaran dua pria dewasa. Dengan perbedaan stamina, mental dan juga pengalaman, untuk bisa lolos dari pengelihatan orang-orang itu aja ia sudah cukup bersyukur, walaupun sepertinya orang-orang yang mengejarnya tertinggal jauh, tapi tetap saja rasa was-was akan tertangkap tetap ada.

Tetap berlari dengan napas yang semakin memburu, ia berbelok memasuki bangunan. Didapatinya ruangan terbengkalai yang penuh dengan alat-alat seperti dibengkel, mengingatkan Menma pada salah satu game historik bergaya steampunk dengan bahan industri dan robot yang tidak terlalu canggih yang pernah dimainkannya. Ia bisa mencium bau asap , bau besi dan sedikit bau amis dari ruangan. _Great_. Bau amis tidak mungkin ada kalau tidak ada aktivitas diruangan ini, dan itu berarti bangunan ini tak terbengkalai. Apa bangunan ini masih area dua orang pengejar itu?

Tidak ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Otaknya yang ternyata sensitif dengan hal-hal action, horror dan thriller langsung peka dengan setting ruangan industri yang terlihat terbengkalai yang kalau difilm-film pasti ada kejadian mengerikan ditempat seperti ini. Entah tempat pembunuhan dan mutilasi, boss casino yang mempekerjakan akuntan untuk menghitung keuntungan dari casino yang dikelolanya dan ternyata akuntan itu pandai bela diri, atau lebih parah, dulu tempat ini dibangun diatas bekas tanah pekuburan.

Membayangkan akan terjadi adegan seperti film-film action yang kadang ditontonnya, dimana biasanya protagonist dengan gagah, tampan dan berani nekad masuk keruangan seperti itu dan berakhir selamat entah bagaimana plot ceritanya, Menma menimbang-nimbang. Hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di film dan mungkin saja Author tidak kreatif menjebaknya dengan plot yang menyerupai tapi sedikit beda. Menma tidak mau. Ia tidak level pada cerita yang sudah mainstream.

Kembali pada alur yang seharusnya, Menma tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan kesempatan selamat hanya dari keuntungan yang belum pasti didapat. Memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ruangan, Menma kembali berlari mencari tempat lain.

'Brugh!'

Ia terjatuh. Sial. Baru juga dibicarakan, sudah kejadian.'Apa Author disini benar-benar tidak kreatif!' Menma membatin kesal. Memicingkan mata sedikit meringis karena ada rasa perih dan hangat yang mengalir ditangan. Darah. Bagus, ia bisa ketahuan oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya karena ini. Kembali berdiri dan segera berlari sambil dengan cepat merobek bagian bawah kemejanya untuk dipergunakan sebagai perban darurat. Sempat-sempatnya Menma mempraktekkan adegan lawas yang sudah sangat kadaluarsa, ditambah ia harus segera menghentikan jejak yang akan membuatnya mudah ditangkap, ini benar-benar bukan hal mudah. Ya, Menma memang sangat _multitasking_.

Memutar otak cerdas hasil turunan dari ayahnya, ia segera men-scan kedepan, memperkirakan kearah manapun yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan rute pelarian atau tempat sembunyi yang aman dan sekaligus mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Pemikiran yang terdesak tidak membuatnya lupa apakah sebuah potongan besi bengkok dan karatan yang ia temukan bisa cukup efektif mempertahankan diri dari musuh yang ia asumsikan setidaknya punya senjata untuk perkelahian jarak jauh. Setidaknya walaupun kalah, ia akan kalah dengan bertarung.

 **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Sadly, mine just the plot.**

 **Warning**

 **AU, Mengandung konten BL (SN) so DLDR, mencoba mengikuti kaidah bahasa yang baik dan benar tapi tak bisa.**

 **Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita dengan Author lain itu tidak sengaja karena ini murni hasil pemikiran otak author yang seadanya.**

 **Hide and Seek?**

Nafas Menma mulai putus-putus karena dari tadi berlari tanpa istirahat. Pergelangan kaki, lutut dan bagian belakang pahanya sudah sangat pegal, dampak penimbunan asam laktat dan kurangnya asupan oksigen diotot, perutnya sakit, mungkin kram, dan ia sangat haus.

"Kau cari disebelah sana! Aku akan periksa daerah sini" meski sayup, Menma dapat mendengar komando dari salah satu orang yang mengejarnya. Dengan cepat dan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Menma bersembunyi diantara boks-boks kayu dalam sebuah gudang. Pikirannya waspada, Ia mulai memikirkan untuk membuat jebakan digudang seperti jebakan-jebakan dalam rumah yang acaranya pasti ada saat natal akan tiba. Film legendaris keluarga. Home Alone. Tapi, segera kembali kedunia nyata, tidak mungkin ia bisa membuat jebakan-jebakan itu ditempat ini. Pertama, difilm Home Alone si Kevin sudah mengenal luar kepala tempat yang akan dijadikan eksekusi jebakan. Kedua, Kevin mempunyai peralatan yang memadai, sedangkan Menma hanya punya besi bengkok dan karatan. Ketiga, kalau ingin meniru film itu, jebakan harus dipasang dirumah, bukan digudang milik orang.

Kembali waspada sambil mengintip para pengejar yang ternyata belum memeriksa sampai gudang ini, Menma mulai berpikir untuk memeriksa isi boks-boks yang ada disekelilingnya. Mungkin saja gudang ini ternyata gudang persejataan atau gudang bahan bakar sehingga Menma bisa membuat bom atau setidaknya petasan. Ia memang tidak secanggih penduduk timur tengah yang sedang dalam perang yang bisa membuat bom dari bahan-bahan yang bisa didapat didapur. Setaunya bubuk mesiu yang dilinting dengan kertas dan diberi sumbu sebagai pemantik untuk dibakar bisa meledak. Teori yang dasar sekali. Ketahuan, pengetahuan Menma hanya didapat dari menonton film kartun lawas Tom and Jerry. Tapi, kalau dia membuat alat peledak seperti itu mungkin dia yang akan mati duluan. Hei, dia bukan makhluk immortal seperti Tom dan Jerry. Selain hanya tau takarannya dari film kartun, sepertinya tidak ada kertas, sumbu dan lem atau nasi untuk merekatkan bom. Menma juga tidak bisa membuat api dari sol sepatu, Ia melupakan fakta kalau dia tidak punya pemantik api, dan lagi, kalau terlalu banyak ledakan nanti dikira fic ini arahan sutradara Michael Bay. Menma tau, selain kesusahan untuk membuat cerita terkesan dramatis, Author ini juga miskin, jadi tidak mungkin meng-hire bule untuk jadi Sutradara dalam fic yang ia bintangi ini.

Memutuskan untuk memeriksa boks kayu daripada pikiran gaje dan deg-degan sendiri, Menma mendapati boks itu berisi sesuatu yang fluffy. Boneka beruang. Hah! Menma pernah melihat berita selain bandar narkoba punya orang dalam untuk meloloskan barang itu dari pemeriksaan aparat juga bea dan cukai, bandar-bandar narkoba juga punya metode memasukkan benda itu kedalam benda-benda normal yang tidak mencurigakan sebelum disebarluaskan kenegara lain.

Jadi, selain menculik dan ditahan, entah untuk menjadikannya sandera untuk ditukar dengan uang atau untuk dibunuh dan diambil organ tubuhnya untuk perdagangan illegal, orang-orang yang menangkapnya ini juga punya pekerjaan hina lainnya. Hebat sekali hidup Menma.

Menma sudah bisa membayangkan, bahkan ditagline kecil disudut koran yang sekali baca detik berikutnya orang-orang langsung lupa, tidak akan ada berita tentang sindikat penculikan orang atau mafia narkoba. Organisasi seperti mereka bisa bekerja cepat dalam menghapus dan menghilangkan jejak. Menma yang hanya beruntung bisa kabur tidak berarti banyak untuk mereka. Alasan mereka mengejar Menma pasti karena hanya takut Menma melapor polisi dan memberitahukan apa yang telah dialaminya.

Menma mulai parno. Bayangan ia akan berakhir mati menggenaskan dengan dicor kedalam tong dan dicebur kedasar laut atau dimutilasi dan direbus berhari-hari sampai tulangnya lunak dalam panci presto lalu dibuang begitu saja ke saluran air kotor, atau dicincang dan dijadikan makanan buaya dan berbagai cara sadis lainnya membuatnya mulai hilang harapan. Apalagi ia sudah bisa mendengar suara kedua orang itu lebih dekat dan lebih jelas.

"Kalau tidak bisa menemukan bocah itu kita yang akan kena hukumannya." Menma bisa melihat punggung salah satu orang yang yang mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya kita butuh beberapa bantuan" Kata orang yang satunya.

"Kau yakin? Boss bisa menembak kita hanya karena tidak bisa menangkap satu bocah" Kata orang pertama.

"Ck! Kalau begitu ayo cari lagi! Dasar bocah sial!" Orang kedua mulai menuju kemana arah Menma bersembunyi. Sambil memegang hand gun, orang itu masuk gudang dan mulai memeriksa apakah Menma bersembunyi didalam sana.

Menma yang tengah mengendap dibalik tumpukan boks kayu tentu saja diam, orang-orang yang mengejarnya sepertinya juga sudah kelelahan, terlihat dari cara mereka mencari, mereka hanya sekedar mengecek tempat, tidak benar-benar memeriksanya sampai detail. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, tentu saja diam ditempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai dua orang itu pergi menjadi satu-satunya pilihan.

"Keluar kau bocah! Kami tau kau disini!" Kata orang kedua sambil memunggungi tempat dimana Menma sembunyi.

"Keluar kau, atau kami tidak segan-segan menembak kepalamu jika kau terangkap nanti" Orang pertama ikut mengancam. Menma dapat melihat ditangannya juga terdapat hand gun.

Benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Menma memejamkan mata. Kalau ini acara uji nyali, mungkin Menma sudah melambaikan tangan kekamera. Kalian yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana dikejar-kejar penjahat berpistol tidak usah sok jagoan dan meremehkan. Coba saja sekali, kalian pasti lemas seperti Menma sekarang.

Brak. Brak. Brak.

Menma bisa mendengar orang-orang itu seperti menendang dan menjatuhkan barang, lalu ia semakin memejamkan mata saat ia merasakan ada suara tawa tertawa dan kekehan yang semakin mendekat.

"Heeh.. Ketemu kau bocah…" Dan setelahnya Menma hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata.

* * *

'Brugh!'

"Astaga! Menma-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka?" Mikoto yang sedang memegang pisau untuk mengiris daun seledri segera meletakkan pisau dan memeriksa cucunya yang terjatuh karena tadi Kushina tidak sengaja menumpahkan minyak zaitun.

Hanya diam melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah dan ada sedikit luka baret, dengan cepat Menma menoleh kearah Obaa-sannya dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tanda ia baik-baik saja. Setelahnya Menma menuju pintu dapur yang mengarah ketaman belakang, kembali berlari tapi hanya beberapa langkah, Menma kembali menuju dapur, tepatnya kulkas. Membuka pintu kulkas dan meminum susu cokelat langsung dari kardusnya dan setelahnya ia mengambil beberapa buah strawberry yang merah, besar dan manis dan langsung memakannya tanpa dicuci.

"Araaa… kalau lelah, beristirahatlah dulu Menma-kun" Mikoto yang telah kembali mengiris daun seledri tersenyum melihat kelakuan cucunya yang mirip sekali dengan menantunya waktu kecil. Benar-benar Namikaze yang bersemangat.

"Hn."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum mendapat respon yang tidak ia duga dari cucunya. Apa darah Uchiha disini lebih mendominasi? Setelah kenyang makan buah, Menma kembali mencari tempat sembunyi.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, Fugaku masuk kedapur. Aroma saus daging langsung membuat perutnya lapar, padahal saat bermain dengan cucunya, dia dan Minato ikut memakan biskuit bayi yang entah kenapa masih dimakan Menma padahal umurnya sudah cukup masuk Playgroup.

"Miko, kau lihat Menma?" Mikoto berbalik setelah mencuci tangan disink, melihat muka suaminya yang kelelahan karena seharian diajak bermain.

"Itu rahasia…" katanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibir dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Heiii… genit sekali istrinya. Apa benar ini Mikoto?

Peringatan! Jangan sekali-kali memberi hint menjurus sekecil apapun pada Uchiha. Jangan!

Fugaku yang dapat kedipan mata, menyeringai kecil. Menunda mencari cucunya, ayah dua anak itu mulai mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya dari samping "Menggodaku, hn?" Tanya Fugaku seductive sambil meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada dagu Mikoto secara mengambang dan menolehkan wajah istrinya kehadapannya, lalu masih dengan seringai tipisnya Fugaku mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Heiiiii….. Dilarang bermesraan didepan orang! Dasar! Semua Uchiha memang mesum!" Minato yang selesai mengecek kolong meja makan mengikuti Fugaku yang tadi dilihatnya masuk kedapur. Tapi bukan Fugaku yang mencari Menma, malah kelakuan orang tua tak tau umur pencari kesempatan dalam setiap keadaan yang ia lihat.

"Hn? Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula kalau Uchiha tidak mesum anak itu tidak akan ada" timpal Fugaku cuek sambil membuka laci mencari sendok untuk mencicipi saus daging yang dibuat Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Ya… ya… terserah" tak mau menanggapi kelakuan orang tua tidak jelas -padahal Minato sendiri juga sama tuanya dan sama tidak jelasnya dengan Fugaku-, Minato celingak-celinguk kembali mencari Menma. "Menmaaa… Ayo keluar…" Minato memanggil cucunya dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Demi apapun itu, terserah kalian, Minato -dan Fugaku- sudah lelah. Meski terlihat segar bugar tapi mereka mengakui kalau mereka sudah tua dan tidak punya persediaan energi berlebih untuk main petak umpet setelah tadi pagi olahraga keliling komplek naik sepeda, main bola dilapangan, dan sebelumnya keduanya dapat giliran jadi kuda.

"Menyerahlah, Uchiha muda. Aku tak ingin memakai kekerasan disini"

"Namikaze muda mungkin maksudmu Fugaku"

Nah lho. Kalau dulu pertengkaran Sasuke-Naruto dibilang melegenda, ternyata itu benar dan warisan. Apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan Fugaku dan Minato sekarang, disarankan untuk tidak cari perkara lebih lanjut kalau masih peduli dengan harga diri. Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah keluarga elite, mereka tidak akan memakai cara rendahan seperti adu jotos atau jambak rambut karena emosi sesaat. Penghancuran secara mental dan sosial lebih mereka nikmati, Itupun secara halus dan perlahan. Keluarga-keluarga kejam.

"Tadaima" terdengar suara Itachi memberi salam ketika ia mendapati orang tua dan ayah mertuanya berkumpul didapur.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-kun" Mikoto yang telah selesai dengan masakannya menyambut dengan hangat anak sulung dan menantunya. "Selamat datang juga, Kyuubi-kun" Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan salam pada ibu mertuanya.

"Jadi ada apa sampai Tou-san mengirim pesan seperti itu?" sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan Kyuubi bertanya pada Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san sudah tidak sanggup Kyuu-chan…" Minato yang memang sudah lelah sekarang malah duduk di stool menghadap meja island dapur.

"Tidak sanggup apa?" Tanya Kushina yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Tou-san mengirimiku pesan tentang Menma agar aku segera datang." Kyuubi jadi ingat dua pesan line Minato yang seperti orang baru belajar bahasa inggris dan sinyal darurat, serta satu sticker James, karakter manusia berambut kuning yang tingkah dan ekspresinya sangat lebai. Mungkin Minato merasa ada ikatan batin karena sama-sama berambut kuning.

 _Menma. Mayday. SOS. Urgent. Help._

 _Danger._

Kyuubi tidak tahu harus komentar apa akan pesan dari orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Kalian yang tidak main seharian bersama Menma tidak usah komentar." Padahal Minato sendiri yang semangat mengajak cucunya main. Sedangkan Fugaku yang tidak mau asset berharga Uchiha didominasi Minato juga jadi ikut-ikutan menemani Menma.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang senang dititipi Menma?" tanya Kushina cuek sambil kembali dengan acara dapurnya bersama Mikoto. Minato tidak komentar, dia lelah, ingat? Jadi dia malas balas-berbalas argument.

"Menma-kuuun, Tachi-jiichan dan Kyuu-jiichan datang. Ayo keluar" Mikoto berjongkok dicabinet bawah dapur, Menma yang sedang duduk mendekap kedua lutut mengejapkan matanya lucu karena sinar yang masuk.

Fugaku dan Minato yang mengetahui ternyata tempat persembunyian anak itu tidak jauh dengan posisi mereka sekarang hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah ada orang lain yang bisa diajak main Menma pasti sudah lupa akan permainan petak umpetnya. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

"Tachi-jiiichaaan…" Menma berlari menerjang Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan keatas, hal biasa yang dilakukan Menma kalau minta digendong. Uchiha yang sangat manja. Itachi langsung sigap menggendong keponakannya yang gembul.

"Tachi-jiichan, Kyuu-jiichan, kapan Papa dan Tou-chan pulang?" baru hari kedua ternyata Mema sudah rindu dengan orang tuanya.

"Menma kangen Papa dan Tou-san? Bagaimana kalau kita telepon?" Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum charming, ia gemas melihat pipi keponakannya ini, rasanya ada perasaan-perasaan aneh ingin gigit "Kyuu, bisa tolong aku?" Meski bisa mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya tapi ia sedang menggendong Menma. Itachi yang memang overprotective tidak akan melepaskan kedua lengannya walaupun dengan satu lenganpun Menma tidak akan jatuh, lagipula akan lebih mudah meminta tolong Kyuubi.

Mendengar kata 'tolong', Kyuubi yang paling tidak mau disuruh, mau saja mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Naruto.

Tuuut…

Tuuut…

Tuuut…

Sudah tiga kali nada sambung, dahi Kyuubi mulai berkedut kesal. Dia benci sekali pada orang yang lama angkat telepon.

Tuuut…

Tuu…

"…"

"Sedang apa kau, Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi datar.

"…"

Bisa mendengar ada desahan dan Dobe-Dobe disebut, Kyuubi mulai mengancam "Aku tau kalau yang mengangkat telepon itu kau anak ayam, sekarang menjauh dari Naruto atau akan aku _loudspeaker_ -kan ini dihadapan semua orang" perkataan Kyuubi jadi membuat semua orang diruangan berpikir kemana-mana.

"…"

"Tidak, semua baik-baik saja" masih curiga tapi memilih mengabaikannya mata Kyuubi melirik kearah Itachi, Menma yang ada digendongan Itachi mulai mengepal-melepas kepal tangan sambil memanggil nama Kyuubi. Meminta bicara dengan Papanya.

"…"

"Ya, dia ada bersamaku. Sebentar," Menma makin tidak sabar. "Ha'i, Menma" Setelahnya Kyuubi memberikan ponselnya pada Menma.

"Moshi-moshi, Papa? Kapan Papa dan Tou-chan pulang?"

"…"

"Tapi sebentar itu kapan Papa? Menma tidak mau apa-apa, Menma mau sama Papa" Menma mulai merengut karena ditinggal Papa dan Tou-sannya.

"…"

"Hn… Cepat pulang ya Papa. Menma sayang Papa, dadaaah…" Setelahnya Menma memberikan ponsel itu kembali ke Kyuubi.

"Sudah?" Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya dari Menma.

"Hn. Terima kasih Kyuu-jiichan. Terus, mau main apa sekarang? OJii-chan tachi juga harus ikut!" Katanya mutlak. Menma yang kangennya sedikitnya terobati sudah mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain. Dan itu membuat dua kakek diruangan itu kembali mendesah lelah.

"Mainnya nanti setelah makan siang. Baa-san membuat Neapolitan yang enak! Dattebane!" Kushina mengintrupsi sambil membawa piring berisi pasta dengan saus menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Pastaaa…" Menma yang suka sekali tomat langsung teralihkan pikirannya. Mudah sekali teralihkan anak ini.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Menma-kun." Mikoto mengingatkan cucunya yang sudah mengikuti Kushina kearea meja makan. Itachi dan Kyuubi juga sudah mengikuti Menma.

Yaaah.. setidaknya untuk sekarang ini Fugaku dan Minato bisa beristirahat. Selesai makan adalah jadwal Menma untuk tidur siang, jadi ada sedikit waktu untuk meluruskan pinggang, sebelum mereka rela kembali kelelahan menemani cucu semata wayang tersayang.

* * *

Tuuut…

Telepon Naruto berbunyi, Naruto yang sedang menikmati massage dihotel tempat ia dan Sasuke menginap mencoba mengambil ponselnya tapi ternyata diluar jangkauan tangannya.

Tuuut…

"Nggg… Teme, bisa tolong angkat teleponnya? Aku tidak sampai… " Sasuke yang menemani Naruto massage melihat siapa yang menelepon. Si Rubah Gila, batin Sasuke.

Tuuut…

Tuu…

"Mo… Moshi-moshi Kyuu-nii"

"…"

"Ti… nggg… Tidak sedang apa-apa"

"Dobe, cepat selesaikan dan kembali kekamar" Titah Sasuke mutlak. Entah mengapa moodnya tiba-tiba jadi memburuk. Ia keluar tempat massage dan kembali kekamar hotel.

"Nggg..." Naruto yang keenakan dipijat hanya membalas Sasuke dengan gumaman.

"…"

"Nggg? Kyuu… Kyuu-nii bicara apa sih? Aku dan Sasuke… tidak sedang… apa-apa" Naruto jadi bingung kenapa Kyuubi bicara yang aneh-aneh "Ngo… Ngomong-ngomong, Bagaimana Menma? Apa… dia mulai rewel?"

"…"

"Baguslah… Apa Menma disitu Kyuu-nii? Bisa aku bicara dengannya?"

"…"

"Sebentar lagi Menma, Menma mau apa dari Papa dan Tou-san"

"…"

"Sabar ya Menma, Papa pasti pulang kok" Naruto yang juga sangat rindu pada anak semata wayangnya itu jadi agak sedikit merasa bersalah.

Asal kalian tau saja, alasan kenapa Menma ditinggal karena anak itu terlalu dekat dengan Papanya sehingga membuat Sasuke yang notabene seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak manja, merasa Menma perlu diberi sedikit jarak agar anak itu bisa mandiri sejak dini. Tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sebenarnya juga punya sisi manja bahkan diusianya sekarang. Hei kalian para pembaca, kalau kalian perhatikan, Uchiha itu memang manja dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"…"

"Papa juga sayang Menma, daaah…" Setelahnya Naruto kembali menikmati massage sebelum ia mandi dan kembali kekamar. Sebenarnya Naruto tau, alasan Sasuke mengajaknya libur seminggu dipulau tropis di Tenggara Asia selain karena Menma yang terlalu ia manjakan sehingga tidak bisa lepas dan menempel seperti koala padanya, juga karena Sasuke yang cemburu karena property pribadi miliknya jadi property milik Uchiha lain. Uchiha Sasuke tidak berbagi. Mohon kalian ingat itu.

Naruto yang masih dipijat merasa lelah. Massage kali ini benar-benar harus dinikmati, karena Sasuke tadi sudah menyuruhnya cepat selesai. Sepertinya Naruto harus rela kelelahan lagi setelah ini. Haaah, Uchiha dan sifat mereka itu.

 **Last but not least, Want to flame? Feel free to review.**


End file.
